Ginger
'''Ginger' is Garlic Jr.'s right-hand man and the leader of his original trio of henchmen. It is assumed that Ginger was originally a follower of Garlic, and along with Nicky and Sansho, he cared for and raised Garlic Jr. following the death of the boy's father at the hands of Kami. The smallest of the three, Ginger is the one who most closely resembles Garlic in his overall appearance, except for his skull-like nose which gives him the appearance of a vampire bat. He has dark olive skin and red eyes, and is typically seen wearing a large dark cloak. Together with Nicky and Sansho, and with a bulked-up Garlic Jr. looking on, Ginger attacked and defeated Piccolo in the hopes of killing him - and Kami. Later while searching for Dragon Balls, Ginger sought the four-star Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat, and easily incapacitated Chi-Chi and Ox-King when they refused to hand it over. As Gohan himself refused to give up the ball and ran, Ginger simply snapped him up and returned him to Garlic Jr.'s fortress. Here, Ginger was more than a bit surprised at Garlic's decision to keep Gohan and train him. Later Ginger and Sansho collected the final two Dragon Balls for their master, and Ginger led the cheers of victory when Garlic Jr. successfully wished for immortality. Upon the arrival of Goku, Ginger made it a point to prevent him from reaching his son at all costs, joining Nicky and Sansho in fighting the Saiyan. Ginger used a variety of abilities during his fight with Goku. At the outset, he, like the other two, grew in size and strength (by shouting "Gingerbread!"). When the fight carried to the fortress exterior, Ginger displayed his most unusual talent, pulling a pair of scimitars out from his arms in order to use them in combat. Goku, using only his power pole to fend off the deadly warriors, successfully held Ginger at bay and eventually relieved him of his swords, prompting Ginger to attack the Saiyan with his fists. Goku deflected the henchman's blows and stunned Ginger with some punches of his own, before kicking him in the back and knocking him off the balcony they had been fighting on. As he fell, Ginger turned and fired an energy ball up at Goku, who countered with a Kamehameha. This easily countered Ginger's blast and then hit Ginger himself, propelling him towards Nicky, who had already been knocked into an adjacent tower earlier in the battle. The Kamehameha blast quickly pushed Ginger directly on top of Nicky and the tower, destroying them both together and burying them in the rubble. Ginger's hand poked out from the rubble and twitched some, but went limp as he expired a few seconds later. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Ginger makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Trivia *The name "Ginger" was reused during the Imperfect Cell Saga, when Cell regains his lost energy by absorbing the inhabitants of Ginger Town. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Koji Totani * Ocean Dub: Terry Klassen * FUNimation Dub: Christopher R. Sabat (Originally) and Troy Baker (Onwards) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Makyans Category:Filler characters Category:Villains